thieffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ape1: Małpolud 1
''Powrót do spisu '' Małpolud 1 ape1: ab1a1__1: Co to? ape1: ab1a1__4: Bywszy coś? ape1: ab1a1__6: Cosik tam? ape1: ab1a1_w1: Hej! Co to bywszy, ty? ape1: ab1a1_w2: Coś się poruszawszy! ape1: ab1a1h_1: Słyszawszy to? ape1: ab1a1h_2: Hm? Dziwaczny odgłos. ape1: ab1a1hw1: Usłyszawszy ty to? ape1: ab1a1hw2: Czy słyszawszy to? ape1: ab1a1hw3: Ciii! Hałas słyszawszy? ape1: ab1a1hw4: Słyszawszy cosik? ape1: ab1a1hw5: Też to usłyszawszy? ape1: ab1a1v_1: Oko bywszy oszustem! ape1: ab1a1v_2: Cosik widać? ape1: ab1a1vw1: Widziawszy cosik? ape1: ab1a1vw2: Hej! Widziawszy tam coś? ape1: ab1a1vw3: Ty też spoglądawszy na to? ape1: ab1a1vw4: Tam! Cosik się ruszawszy! ape1: ab1a2__1: Hm.... Wiedziawszy, że teraz tam bywszy. ape1: ab1a2__2: Ukrywawszy się możesz. I tak cię znajdę! ape1: ab1a2__3: Hm! Co tam znowu bywszy? ape1: ab1a2__4: Kto tam pełzawszy? ape1: ab1a2__5: Hej, wyłaziwszy, ale już! ape1: ab1a2__6: Ktoś tu bywszy? Tam! ape1: ab1a2h_1: Słyszawszy to! Ha ha, wyłaziwszy, natychmiast! ape1: ab1a2h_2: Wyłaziwszy, hałaśliwy łacherze! ape1: ab1a2v_1: Widziawszy cię! Wyłaziwszy! ape1: ab1a2v_2: Kogóż tam widziawaszy? ape1: ab1a3b_1: Zabiwszy ty go? Teraz ja cię ubiwszy! ape1: ab1a3na1: Stój, złodziej! ape1: ab1a3na2: Ha! Mawszy cię! ape1: ab1a3na3: Ha! Znalazłszy cię! ape1: ab1a3na4: Ty tam! Stój! ape1: ab1a3na5: Swą twarz pokazawszy, czyż nie? ape1: ab1a3na6: Aha! Gdzież twe cienie teraz, głupoludzie! ape1: ab1a3s_1: Aaa! Ktoże tam bywszy? ape1: ab1a3s_2: Hej! Ach! ape1: ab1a3s_3: Ijaa! Miawszy cię! ape1: ab1a3s_4: Ha! Stój! ape1: ab1a3s_5: Hej, ktoś ty? ape1: ab1alma1: Dzwoniszy na alarm! ape1: ab1alma2: Na alarm ja...! ape1: ab1alma3: Ten alarm to przez ciebie! Tak brzmiwszy twa śmierć! ape1: ab1almw1: Na alarm biwszy! ape1: ab1amb_1: Walczywszy, ukrywajacy się tchórzu! ape1: ab1amb_2: Aaa! Ty łacherze czająwszy się w cieniach! ape1: ab1amb_3: Chodź, aż ci spuściwszy krew, tchórzu! ape1: ab1amb_4: Aaa! Wyłaziwszy i walczywszy! ape1: ab1ambw1: Aaa! Zaczajony zabójca raniwszy mnie! ape1: ab1ambw2: Bywszy w pułapce! ape1: ab1ambw3: Głupolud strzelawszy z ukrycia! ape1: ab1atw_1: Gińszy, skradzieju! ape1: ab1atw_2: Za Leśnego! ape1: ab1atww1: Brawszy go! ape1: ab1bak_1: Hmm.... nikogo teraz. ape1: ab1bak_2: Wydawszy mi się. ape1: ab1bak_3: Musiawszy się przesłyszeć. ape1: ab1bak_4: Skradacz poszedłszy sobie. ape1: ab1bak_5: Ciemno i cicho. Nikogo nie ma. ape1: ab1bak_6: Wszystko ucichszy. ape1: ab1bak_7: Nic takiego. ape1: ab1bak_8: Pewnie to nic takiego. Zawsze to nic takiego. ape1: ab1bkd_1: Następnym razem spuszczę ci krew! ape1: ab1bkd_2: Głupolud jest szybki. ape1: ab1bkd_3: Jeszcze ci spuściwszy krew! ape1: ab1bkdw1: Szybki jest, ten głupolud! ape1: ab1blk_1: Ha! Nie trafiłeś! ape1: ab1blk_2: Ramię głupoluda jest słabe! ape1: ab1blk_3: Jak mała myszka walczywszy! ape1: ab1blk_4: Przegrywawszy! ape1: ab1blkw1: Nie raniwszy nas! ape1: ab1bod_2: Aaggh! Naszą krew rozlawszy! ape1: ab1chga3: Teraz to będzie zabawa! ape1: ab1chgw1: Za nim! ape1: ab1chgw2: Help rend the manfleshes! ape1: ab1chgw3: Na niego! ape1: ab1chgw4: Helps me get the human! ape1: ab1chgw5: We slay him, brother-kin! ape1: ab1det_1: Hah! Scared? ape1: ab1det_2: Aww! The manflesh cowers! ape1: ab1det_3: Trembles, do you? ape1: ab1det_4: Run and hide? ape1: ab1detw1: We've scared the poor mansie! ape1: ab1grun1: Huh? ape1: ab1hhi_3: Ugh.... Curse you! ape1: ab1hit_1: Hah! Sees you bleeding! ape1: ab1hit_2: Throws you red for our Lord! ape1: ab1hit_3: Your blood feeds the grassies! ape1: ab1hit_4: Ready to run, yet? ape1: ab1hit_5: Bleed, manflesh! ape1: ab1hit_6: I finds your heart next! ape1: ab1hitw1: He staggers, brother-kin! ape1: ab1hitw2: We drive him back! ape1: ab1hitw3: I cutsies fleshes! ape1: ab1hlow1: Aaah! I bleed, brother-kin! ape1: ab1hnd_1: Hah! No blood from me! ape1: ab1hnd_2: Meant the mansie to hurt? ape1: ab1hnd_3: My skins be tougher than your iron! ape1: ab1lar_1: Hey! See this? ape1: ab1lar_2: Seesie here! Get help! ape1: ab1lar_3: Help! Looksie here! ape1: ab1los_1: Hhhggh! Uggh! Wheresie go?! ape1: ab1los_2: Hgggh! Hgggh! Catch you yet! ape1: ab1los_3: Sneaksie got away! ape1: ab1los_4: Ooh! Wheresie now? ape1: ab1mis_1: Thief! Sneaksie thief in here! ape1: ab1mis_2: Hey! Where'd that go? ape1: ab1mis_3: Wheresie go? Thief! ape1: ab1rbod1: A manflesh kills us, brother-kin! ape1: ab1rbod2: Sees one of us slain, already! ape1: ab1rbod3: Watches for the human who kills us! ape1: ab1rint1: Sees for a creeper around. ape1: ab1rint2: I saw's me a sneaksie not long ago. Watches you. ape1: ab1rint3: Watch for the lurksie humans. I saw someone. ape1: ab1rmis1: A sneaksie thief robs us. ape1: ab1rmis2: Tells the others! Watch for stealer takes our things! ape1: ab1rmis3: The thief's come to steals us away! ape1: ab1roth1: Sees the prints a sneaksie makes! ape1: ab1roth2: Keeps watch careful. I see something! ape1: ab1roth3: Someone creepsie by among us! Watches! ape1: ab1roth4: Be guards, you! I think there is something afoot! ape1: ab1roth5: I sees things! Watches you too! ape1: ab1runa1: Over heres! ape1: ab1runa2: This way! I heard...shot...manflesh! ape1: ab1runa3: Hey! Here! Help! ape1: ab1runa4: Ai! The manflesh threats with sword! ape1: ab1runa5: Guard me! Help! ape1: ab1sec_1: (Sniffs) Manflesh been through here! ape1: ab1sec_2: Who does with this? ape1: ab1sec_3: Over here! ape1: ab1sec_4: Looksie this! Someone's break in! ape1: ab1sma_1: Whatsie does this? ape1: ab1sma_2: Someone's a naughty boy! ape1: ab1sma_3: Who's been this here? ape1: ab1telc1: Foundsie the manflesh! ape1: ab1telc2: Manflesh over there! ape1: ab1telc3: Manflesh over here! ape1: ab1telc4: Sees him again! ape1: ab1telc5: Over here! Human,here! ape1: ab1telc6: Found him! ape1: ab1telr1: Manflesh among us! ape1: ab1telr2: A human comesie here! ape1: ab1telr3: Looksie there! Be an intruder! ape1: ab1telr4: Hey! Someone is here! ape1: ab1telr5: Look there! A sneaksie! en:TG Sound Folder: ape1 Powrót do spisu